New Reality
by toolazytofini
Summary: When Haruka wakes up, her life has changed. Most of her friends are dead. Kenji, the only one that had survived from her team is barely talking to her. Will she be able to fix what's been done, or will she be stuck in the messed up world forever
1. Bedridden

The rain pattered outside. Some of the Akatsuki members were hanging out in the living room.

"So, where's Haruka?" Akemi asked.

"She's sick," Kenji replied.

"With what?" Akemi asked, a little peeved that Kenji didn't ask about her condition.

"She couldn't hold her alcohol, and so she's bedridden. She's asleep now, so don't bother her." Kenji told her.

"Oh my god, I told her not to go out drinking with Deidara," Akemi said.

"Yeah, since when has she listened to you?" Kenji asked.

"WHO ASKED YOU?" Akemi spat back.

"You did. Now stop with your babbling, I'm trying to listen to some tunes before Hoshi wakes up.

"Okay, whatever, I'm going back to sleep," Akemi told him. She got up and walked out of her room. When she past Haruka's room she peered inside.

Deidara was sitting next to Haruka's unconscious body, stroking her hair gently. Akemi just turned away and walked into her room. She climbed into her bed and fell asleep, completely ignoring the fact that Hidan was laying right next to her.

**OK. THIS IS CHAPTER ONE. I KNOW IT AINT MUCH. IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE THEN REVIEW AND TELL ME.**


	2. Dead

**Haruka P.O.V.**

I woke up from my drunken sleep. I felt a lot better now that I got the drink out of my system. I didn't know what happened; I was able to usually hold my drinks fairly well. A guy with spiky black hair passed by me, "Hey Itachi," I yawned. He turned.

He had the same spiky black hair, but the similarities stopped there. He was paler than Itachi, and the scars on his face were not there.

"That is NOT who I am. If I ever was, I would kill myself," he said plainly. He turned around and walked down the stairs.

"Ok, that was weird." I said to myself. I followed the boy downstairs. "Itachi, Itachi are you here?"

"Ugh, is she still calling for him?" A female voice asked.

"Give her time. Itachi was an important person in her life, and she still hasn't gotten over the fact that he-," Another voice started.

"He what?" I asked, running into the room. I was looking at a girl with shaggy black hair sitting across from Tsume.

"What happened to Itachi?" I asked again fearing the answer.

Tsume looked at me funny, "uh, girl, we've gone over this. Itachi died four months ago,"

The news hit me like a wave. "How did it happen?" I asked my voice cracking.

"Sasuke killed him," Tsume told me, "We told you as soon as it happened. He's been living with us for the past two months,"

"What about Akemi?"

"She committed suicide when she learned of Hidan's death," the other girl replied.

"Hidan's dead too?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, so is Kazuku. They killed a Konoha jonin, and his team came back and avenged his death," Tsume told me.

"Akari?" I asked.

Tsume swallowed a lump in her throat, "Dead," she replied.

"Sasori?"

"Sasori died a long time ago," Tsume spat.

"Pein?"

"Dead,"

"Does that mean Konan is leading us?" I asked.

A light lit up in Tsume's eyes. "That little bitch defected when her stupid boyfriend bit it,"

"Kisame?"

"Kisame's alive, but he's currently on a mission,"

"Zetsu?"

"He's fine,"

"What about Deidara?" I asked.

"Sasuke killed him," the woman said.

That did it, "ARE ALL MY FRIENDS DEAD. WHAT ABOUT HOSHI & KENJI. WHERE IS THAT LITTLE BITCH SASUKE," I screamed.

Tsume pointed to Pein's old office, "Haruka what are you gonna-,"

I ignored her and flung the doors open. The guy I met in the hall was standing in the dark, talking to someone.

"BITCH!" I screamed lunging at him, although as quick as I began, I stopped, my katana got knocked out of my hands and a kunai was pressed to my throat.


	3. Betrayed

"Don't move!" Came a commanding female voice.

"Well I don't really have a choice seeing how you have a knife at my throat," I replied.

"I can't tell you what a pleasure it would be to be plunge this into your throat,"

"Neko," a familiar voice commanded, "that's enough. That is no way to treat a fellow Akatsuki, Sasuke, would you hit the lights please?"

"Sure thing," he replied. There was a click and then I came face to face with a face from my past.

His silvery hair was down, unusual for him since he usually wore it in the traditional style of his kinsmen. His eyes were the same, seeing so much without seeing anything.

"Kenji?" I barked, "What the hell are you doing with this, this, murderer?" I spat turning in the direction.

"As I recall, you and I are both murderers as well. I have killed for fun; if that doesn't make me a murderer, than I don't know what will." He replied.

"No, He KILLED Deidara," I told him.

"No he didn't. Deidara killed himself," Kenji said plainly.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO IGNORANT," I screamed at him.

"I'm not. Your sight and judgment is being clouded because of your damn obsession over this one guy. He's dead. He aint coming back. Deal with it." He said.

My mouth dropped open, "So you're just gonna side with this fuck and not find out anything about it. How could you betray me like this?"

He just sighed, "Haru, I aint betraying you. Deidara killed himself. End of story," He stood up and walked out. "Ryu, with me," he called.

Sasuke, Neko, and the girl that was talking to Tsume stood up. "Madara, any thing you want us to do before we leave,"

"Nah, nothing is needed of Ryu as of this moment, you may leave, but be back next month," a voice called.

"Later Hana, see you next month," Tsume called waving.

"Hopefully," the girl replied.

Kenji walked to the door, looking back once then opening it. Hana & Sasuke walked through it. Neko stared at me as if daring me to come closer. Then, grabbing Kenji's hand she walked out, dragging my best friend away from the hideout.

I plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Rough day?" asked Tsume.

"You have no idea," I replied.

"That Sasuke guy is kinda cute," she said. I slapped her

"He killed us," I fumed before running upstairs, slamming my door behind me. Then I jumped onto my bed and cried. Cried for what I once had. I cried because I missed Deidara. I cried because I missed Akemi. I cried because Hoshi wasn't dead. But most of all, I cried because Kenji, the one person I thought I could trust had betrayed me.


	4. Personal

Kenji lay down next to me. Sasuke & Hana were out buying groceries, so I was finally alone with our sexy leader.

"So, have you known Haruka long?" I asked.

"Yah, she led my original team before we left the Akatsuki. But ever since we joined them things have changed." He replied.

"Like what?"

"Well, Emi & Akemi both died," he said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I told him.

"Don't be," he consoled me, "I was the one who killed Emi,"

"Why?" I asked quickly.

"She betrayed the rest of us, choosing a quiet life in Konoha over a life in the fast lane with the Akatsuki," He replied.

"I still don't think-," I began.

"Leave it," he ordered. "This conversation is getting too personal,"

"But-"

"LEAVE IT NEKO," He ordered a little more forcefully. I decided to be quiet.

He brushed his silvery gray hair out of his eyes.

"Neko, when was the last time you had a good training session?" He asked me.

"I dunno, like two weeks ago," I replied.

He smiled. "Come on. You need some target practice." He grabbed my hand, giving me a slight thrill, but I wouldn't let him see that he had gotten to me. I just followed him outside our hideout, and onto the flat, grassy area that lay outside.


	5. Pain

**Haruka P.O.V.**

I walked down to the breakfast table. Hoshi was sadly making breakfast. I picked up the poorly made eggs and the burnt pancakes and sat at the table. Out of all of the Akatsuki, Hoshi and I became the most distant. After my best friend's and my boyfriend's death, I was totally ready for death to claim me. Hoshi had lost his sempai; Kenji was long gone, wanting nothing to do with Itachi. Even after his death Kenji remained with his stupid team. Plus, Hoshi's best friend Tobi, went missing. We all thought that Orochimaru got him.

"This sucks," He sighed, "I miss Kenji-sempai & Tobi,"

"I do too kid," I replied, picking at my eggs.

"I wish he would come back, even though he tried to kill me more than once," Hoshi continued.

"Yeah, those were good times," I told him.

The Kirigakure Shinobi put down his fork. "Hoshi," I said, "You're a horrible cook,"

"I know," He said, "Akemi was the cook. You know I never knew that I could endure this much pain. What with Kenji-sempai and Tobi gone, it's as if I'm all alone,"

I sighed. I was never any good at this kind of thing. I just left him there at the table. I was in no better shape. I was drowning in my own puddle of pain, while he was in his own.


	6. New Reality

The months drifted by, and I still didn't understand this strange new reality. I still didn't know how things had gotten this way. I wish I knew where the days had gone. Deidara & Itachi were dead. Kenji was gone. My whole world was upside down, backwards. I didn't even get a chance to tell Deidara that I loved him. This new reality sucked and puzzled me at the same time.

Kenji's team would come and go, and each time he would either refuse to talk to me, or he'd be too busy to. Whenever I would try to kill Sasuke, either him, Hana, or Neko would stop me. It just sucked. In this new reality, Kenji would choose a cold-blooded murderer over me.

In this new reality, Tsume actually had a crush on the guy who killed her original crush, Itachi.

While I was lamenting, I heard a knock at my door. I walked to it and opened the door. Madara was standing in the doorway, Kenji at his side. "Haruka, would you see me in my office, please?" he asked.

"Nope, thanks for stopping by." I said, "Hey Kenji, tell your slutty girlfriend I said hi,"

He stepped forward, "Listen here you little-," he yelled, causing me to flinch. He stood about a foot taller than me, and had gotten a lot stronger.

"Kenji!" Madara put a hand in front of the shinobi's path. "I am sorry Haruka, but you don't have a choice."

"Yes, I do," I spat, "I always have a choice. I'm done with this stupid organization. I'm done with you." I turned, but he grabbed my hair. He threw me to the ground, and I smashed my head on the wall.

"INSOLENT CHILD!" he screamed.

"Hey, Madara, you're out of line," I heard Kenji say.

"You too, I'm gonna end the both of you," Madara screamed.

I felt strong arms pick me up, and set me up. "Can you fight?" he asked.

I nodded, and I turned. Kenji & I were about to fight to the death with the Akatsuki leader. I almost felt like crying. Things were finally starting to make sense. This new reality was starting to make sense.


	7. No, No, No

Madara ran at us. Kenji grabbed me and helped me dodge. Once I got my bearings, I stopped stumbling and began fighting.

"You two are going to be the unfortunate victims of scavengers," Madara told us. He began to glow and blow a giant hole through the wall. Kenji and I flew through it, but we landed on our feet. I looked around. The sun was shining, inappropriate for such a violent fight. I looked at Kenji, his mouth curled into a half-smile.

"You will die," Madara said.

Tsume, Zetsu, & Hoshi ran outside. "What the fuck is going on?" Tsume asked.

"SEMPAI, LOOKOUT," Hoshi screeched.

"That's helpful," he snapped back, dodging right out of the way of a giant fireball.

"You three idiots are choosing their side over mine. Then you must DIE!" He screamed.

"Alright, if that is what must happen, then I will," Zetsu said. He ducked, and a scream emitted from behind him.

"HOSHI!" Tsume screamed, grabbing what was left of Hoshi.

I stared, water filling my eyes.

"ONE SIDE!" Kenji dove, grabbing me, moving me out of the way. We got up, but Kenji crumpled.

"KENJI! Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he groaned, "He got me, I'll be fine though,"

"MOVE!" Tsume screamed. She jumped and blocked Madara's foot.

"Hoshi, I'm sorry," Zetsu said.

"Then why don't you join him." In a matter of seconds Zetsu was incinerated.

"THAT'S IT. NO ONE ELSE IS GONNA DIE MADARA. BESIDES YOU." Kenji screamed. He jumped into his shadow.

"Kenji, what the fuck are you doing. Get your ass back here!" I screamed.

Suddenly my body was hit. Bright light began to burn my skin. I screamed in pain.

"Haruka, you know what to do. Use your chakra," I heard Kenji call.

I finally understood. My body was burning so I had to be quick. I felt my chakra, building up, mixing with Kenji's.

"YIN!" I heard him scream, as he continued to pour his chakra into mine.

I smiled as Madara came closer. "YANG!" I screamed.

Black and white chakra slammed into him.

"AAGH!" Madara screamed in pain. Kenji and I continued to shoot him. Eventually his screams died down. We finally stopped, and Madara was reduced to ashes. I heard coughing from behind me. I turned. Kenji was leaning up against a tree trunk. He was coughing up blood, and he was laying in a pool of red.

"Kenji," I whispered.

His eyes fluttered opened and his head turned to me. I ran up to him, and knelt.

"I told you. I was gonna outlive Hoshi if it killed me. It turns out, it did." He said. Then with a shudder his eyes closed, and Kenji died. Right in front of me.

"No, No, No," I clutched his dead body close to mine, getting blood all over me.

"No,No,No,"


	8. The Akatsuki Is Back

"No, No, No," I mumbled, "AAAAAAGHHHHH!"

"Haruka, what's wrong, un?" Deidara asked.

I looked at him, and busted out crying, (Damn, I'd been doing that a lot lately)

"What's the matter? Did you have a bad dream, un?" He asked, clutching me in his arms. I was trembling.

"Haruka-sama?" Hoshi & Tobi called

"I had a nightmare, that Sasuke killed you and we were ruled by a freak named Madara," I continued. I saw Tobi flinch.

"Now Haruka-sama," he began.

"SHUT UP TOBI," Three voices said at the same time. I turned. Deidara, Akemi, & I had all screamed at him. He began to sniffle, and he ran out of the room.

"Tobi, Tobi, wait up," Hoshi called. He turned, but ran directly into Kenji.

"Hey watch where you're-," he began. Kenji glared at him. Deidara & Akemi winced. I shuddered.

"You got three seconds to get out of here before I blow this whole place to hell," he said through clenched teeth. Hoshi ran his ass out of that room.

"So, you are awake, it is about time," he said, sitting down at my foot of my bed.

"You're alive," I said, "you are too," I pointed to Akemi & Kenji.

"AKEMI, WE NEED TO PRAY," Hidan called.

"I'm coming," she yelled back.

Deidara & Kenji helped me up.

"Alright, time to get up," Kenji said.

"No more than twenty shots at a time, un," Deidara added.

"Now you can go two months without sleep, and you can take care of Hoshi when he has one of his midnight fits." Kenji said.

Usually I would have slapped him in the stomach, but I was just so happy he was alive, I let it slide.

The two men led me in the living room. Itachi & Kazuku were sitting on the couch, talking. Zetsu, Akari, & Tsume were all laying outside. Pein & Konan could be heard in the bedroom.

I breathed in. "The Akatsuki is back," I said.

Deidara & Kenji both looked puzzled, but they didn't question me. They just sat me on the couch and turned on the T.V. I laughed. I was home.


End file.
